Crazy Old Spice Guy
The Crazy Old Spice Guy is the main antagonist of the YouTube video Crazy Old spice Guy commercial - EPIC SKETCH @siggas. He is a psychotic rapist who rapes D'Andre and then breaks the Fourth Wall by telling the audience to get Old Spice or he'll rape them. He also claims to be the actual Old Spice Guy and is a drug addict. He was portrayed by YouTuber and internet comedian D'Andre Gary Siggers. History The Encounter The Crazy Old Spice Guy appears after he breaks into D'Andre's house and appears in front of him after he is done taking a shower. D'Andre is shocked and asks who is he. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then replies that he is the Old Spice Guy. D'Andre then notes that the Crazy Old Spice Guy got fat and asks if the company for Old Spice added doughnuts as part of the ingredients for their Old Spice products. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then tells him that D'Andre noticed him staring at his bronze chest and believes D'Andre is wondering why this can't be him. D'Andre then says that's not was thinking and was wondering when was the last time he put his gun. The Crazy Old Spice Guy ignores him and explains that D'Andre is like a Gazelle running through the forests of life passing pacifiers by at rapid speed. He continues saying that D'Andre is like this because his booty hole is on fire due to that it he has contracted gonorrhea. D'Andre then asks if he is on crack. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then claims that he is not doing any acid but then contradicts himself by saying an absurd statement which is "Why else would a fish turn into diamonds?". D'Andre then breaks the Fourth Wall by telling the audience "WHAT THE FUCK?". The Crazy Old Spice Guy then tells D'Andre to look down and then gaze back up at him noting that D'Andre is now wearing a condom. D'Andre does so and to his surprise he is wearing a condom. D'Andre then asks how did he put that on and is he doing black magic. He then angrily tells the Crazy Old Spice Guy to get out of his house but asks him if he could give him a towel before he leaves. The Crazy Old Spice Guy complies and tells D'Andre that you can have the one he's wearing and then tosses the towel he was wearing to D'Andre. D'Andre then sees the Crazy Old Spice Guy's penis and again breaks the Fourth Wall telling the audience that "It's as big as a samurai sword.". Later on during the same night, the Crazy Old Spice Guy breaks into D'Andre's house again and is watching him sleeping on his bed. D'Andre then wakes up and asks why he is in his bed. The Crazy Old Spice Guy replies asking if D'Andre was dreaming about him because he was dreaming about D'Andre. D'Andre then mentions that he wasn't and he was actually dreaming about The Powerpuff Girls. The Crazy Old Spice guy then explains that he was dreaming that he was riding a horse on the side of the beach and D'Andre was running beside the horse. He continues saying that he jumped off the horse and grabbed him tussling in the sand and that after they were done tussling he puts Old Spice on D'Andre's balls. D'Andre then tells him to leave him alone and asks him what does he have to do. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then tells him "I thought you'd never ask.". He then takes off the towel he was wearing and is naked. D'Andre then says oh no with the Crazy Old Spice Guy telling him oh yes. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then rapes him and is later smoking a blunt after he is done while telling D'Andre to stop crying and look at him. The Crazy Old Spice Guy then breaks the Fourth Wall by telling the audience to get Old Spice or "I'll rape you.". He then appears later in a white room and breaks the Fourth Wall again while saying hello America and introduces himself to the audience. He continues by saying that he hopes that they subscribe to his "friend" D'Andre who is also known as DCIGS and mentions that he is a very funny young man and his booty buddy. He then explains after he believes the audience is asking him why he decided to date "A fat black ninja.". The Crazy Old Spice Guy then asks them why did they themselves date "A fat black ninja.". He continues informing the audience that D'Andre has a restraining order out on him and that the cops are now looking for him. However he says that it's okay and the Old Spice Guy will find his way home and when he does he tells D'Andre not to worry and that he will rape him again. He then makes a noise relating to the Old Spice theme song before winking at the audience and then the video ends. Video Crazy Old spice Guy commercial - EPIC SKETCH @siggas Category:Internet Villains Category:Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Addicts Category:Parody/Homage Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Self-Aware